Liquid crystal displays (LCDs), as a kind of flat-panel display devices, are more and more widely applied in the high-performance display field due to the characteristics of small volume, low power consumption, non-radiation, low manufacturing cost and the like.
A LCD comprises an array substrate and a color filter (CF) substrate subjected to cell-assembly. The array substrate or the CF substrate is generally formed by forming film layers on a transparent substrate by mask exposure processes. Liquid crystals are filled between the array substrate and the CF substrate. The light intensity is controlled through the control of the deflection of the liquid crystals. Moreover, color images are displayed by the filtering function of the CF substrate.